


Bite Me

by Bookcaseninja



Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Biting, F/M, the beginnings of vaginal fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja
Summary: Just a little drabble I wrote for @musikat18 over on tumblr last night. This is my first time writing Johnny boy, so please be nice.





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote for @musikat18 over on tumblr last night. This is my first time writing Johnny boy, so please be nice.

 "Oh, bite me,“ You laughed, lightly pushing at Johnny’s shoulder. It was a joke - or it was supposed to be one anyway.

 But when he looked up at you, there was a glint of mischief in his eyes that made your heart start to race. "If you insist, love,” He said and before you could object, his teeth were digging into the spot where your neck met your shoulder.

 "John!“ You gasped, unprepared for the pleasure that jolted through you. It stung, but _god_ did it feel good! He followed it with a soothing stroke of his tongue that had you squeaking in surprise.

 He bit you again, on the other side, and you swore you felt him chuckle against your skin as you clutched at his shoulders. "You like that, don’t you, kitten?” He murmured as he pulled away. One of his hands slipped out from under your back and slid down between your legs. A small noise of approval escaped his lips when he felt how wet you were. “You really like it.”

 "Johnny, please,“ You whimpered, nudging at his shoulders, trying to get his mouth back on your skin again. But the little shit just laughed and pulled back further, moving so that his face was hovering over you, his mouth inches from yours.

 "Don’t worry, love,” He said and kissed you. “I’ve got you.” And his fingers teased at your clit as he pulled your bottom lip between his teeth.


End file.
